The Ballroom Dancers
by Perla
Summary: Everyone's the same age and like to ballroom dance...my first fic!! Please r/r!!! S.S.H.S.
1.

The Ballroom Dancers  
By:Serenity Silver Hope Shadow  
PART ONE  
  
  
  
Hi, my name is Serena and I was one of the four Ballroom Dancers. This may not sound important to you, but to me, it was my life for seventeen years. My story beings when I was sixteen years old and lasts until the age I am now-thirty three......  
  
Mom was driving me to my first dance class and I was sulkily sitting in the backseat, trying to ignore my mother's cheerfulness. She signed me up for this class and my year was ruined. I have dirty-blonde hair which falls past my knees and green eyes. The only consolation was my best friend, Rini (her hair was sugar pink down to her shoulders, sixteen, and brown eyes) was in the class with me and so was the cutest guy in school, Darian (Black hair,seventeen,and ice blue eyes). I liked him and we were good friends. I hoped to be come more than friends with him this year. Mom pulled in to the parking lot. I saw Rini get out of her mom's car, and wave bye. She spotted me and waved me over. I said good-bye to my mom and got out of the car. I began running to her and she ran over to me. We met half way and laughed together. Then we ran towards the building where we would spend the next three hours practicing that day. We ran up the steps and went to the dressing room. We changed into our long sea-green skirts and white dress shirts with 3/4 sleeves. On our feet we had black stacked heels. We had bought our outfits together the weekend before. We quickly left the dressing room, passing other girls, sometimes waving at the ones we know from the Stonestown Acadamy.   
Once we got to the dance floor and sat down on folding chairs. Soon everyone had joined us and the lady at the head of the room began to talk. She said we had to choose between ballroom dancing and folk dancing. Rini and I decided to take ballroom dancing. Keri, the lady who told us about this class, said ballroom dancers to the right of the room, folk, the left. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw Darian head towards us.   
"Hey, Serena, Rini. Folk dancing sounds like you do the do-si-do and other stuff like that. Which is definitly not what my idea of dancing is. Did you two think the same thing?", Darian said, smiling.  
"We thought so too. Who's that behind you?", Rini asked, peering over his shoulder on her tip-toes.  
"Oh, this is my cousin, Helios. He just moved here last week.  
Heero, this is Serena and Rini.", Darian replied. Helios had brown hair and hazel eyes, and he was seventeen. Then the teacher told the class to a get in a straight line. She walked up and down the line and was muttering to her self. Finally, she paired us off, Helios and Rini, Darian and I.(Note that I wasn't complaining. I don't think Rini was either.^_~) She showed us the proper stance and taught us the box-step. Keri had the class practice this. She now was walking around the room, perfecting people's every move. When she got to Helios and Rini, she told the class she would take four dancers to work under her command. Helios and Rini were the first two chosen to work under her. She came to us next. Then, amazingly, she said, "These two will be the other two dancers. Auditions are now closed. You may go and change, except you four." Pointing to the four of us.  
"You four will be dancing legends. I will shape your career. You will live at my dancing school and take extensive dancing lessons. You will also have tutors come and teach you for four hours a day. You will respect everyone, no matter what. If you want to stop, and ruin your lives ahead of you, your parents must consent to that desion. Not that any of you will drop out, I assume?", Keri said, with an arched eyebrow."Do you all agree?"  
We all looked at each other, and silently agreed to take on her challange. I stepped forward, smiled ,and said,"We accept your offer. Thank you very much." We all called our parents and told them the exciting news. They agreed quickly, after hearing our enthusiasm about the subject. By then it was seven at night and our parents came to pick us up.  
"....see? I knew this class would bring you good luck! Are you excited, honey? Just think in a week you will be flying to Tokyo to learn to dance under the famous Keri Kappri! Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!", my Mother was saying on the car ride home.  
"....of course I'll miss you, Mom! Although, it is a great thing to happen to anyone! I promise I'll e-mail you every time I get a chance.", I was saying. But in my mind, I was on the airplane already.  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon. Please R/R!!!----Serenity H.S. Shadow  
  



	2. Part Two

The Ballroom Dancers  
Written By: Serenity S.H. Shadow  
PART TWO  
  
  
"We will now be boarding flight number 8047. This is the last call for flight number 8047, Unlimited Airlines.", the man at the front counter said, looking extremly irritated.  
Keri, Darian, Helios, Rini, and I were rushing to the gate, mainly late because of all the bags Rini and I had to check in (So sue us. We packed alot of clothes...^_~). And the fact that our mothers were crying all over the place and calling us for one last good-bye for the next nine months that they wouldn't see us.  
We rushed to the gate, got our tickets checked, and boarded the plane. It was a big plane, two seats, aisle, five seats, aisle then two more seats. We were in the five middle seats, front row. Keri sat in the first seat, Helios next, Rini, me, then Darian. The fight attendant went over the safety procedures and before you knew it, we were taxing down the runway and taking off.  
About a half hour into the flight, Keri fell asleep. Since we had thirteen more hours left of the flight, I turned to face Rini. Instead I saw a chestnut brown ponytail with a light green ribbon around it. Okay, so she was talking to Helios. I turned to face Darian and he grinned at me.   
"You wanna play crazy eights?", he asked, holding up a deck of playing cards.   
"Sure. Helios and Rini seem to be engaged in some conversation about something.", I commented on, as I looked at my cards. 'I've got a great hand, three eights and a mix of the four suits. I wonder what Darian has?', I thought.  
They played three games I won the first one, he won the other two.   
"Hey, how much longer is the flight? And when do they serve lunch? I'm starving!", Rini said, poking my back, and smiling.  
Laughing, I answered,"The flight: 11 and a half hours, the food: now. Okay?"  
The flight's food wasn't the best, but it wasn't horrible(in my opinion, that is).   
"Eewww!!!!! This stuff is so gross!! Yuck!! Look it just moved!!", Rini was saying, wrinkling up her nose in disgust. We all laughed and, for some odd reason, stopped eating the food. Keri had woke up for a few minutes to tell us that she didn't want anything to eat and don't wake her up, please. We agreed and shut up.  
  
Look for Chapter 3.  
  



	3. Part Three

The Ballroom Dancers  
By: Serenity's Shadow  
PART THREE  
  
"Please unfasten your seatbelts and exit to the front of the aircraft. We hope you enjoyed your flight and choose Unlimited Airways for all your future flights. Have a nice day....", the flight attendant was saying with a false smile plastered on to her face."Yeah, yeah, like you even care if my day goes well or not. She must lie alot, huh?", Rini said, smirking."Shhh......don't let Miss Bubble-Butt hear you, or Keri, for that matter.", Helios wispered, smiling. Rini agreeed to shut up, and soon the five of us were in a taxi speeding to Keri's school for dancers. Keri paid the cab driver, and he took out our luggage, and drove away. We took our luggage up and followed Keri up the long winding staircase of the building. On the second level, I saw doors going both ways or, what seemed, forever. "Rini, Serena, this is the room you'll be sharing with eight other girls, around your age. I'm sure you'll get alone with them quite well,"   
Keri said, "This way Darian, Helios." Rini pushed open the door for us to get in and we came face-to-face with a long blond-haired, blue-eyed girl.  
"H-hey! Are you two Serena and Rini? I'm Mina! Here, lemme take some of your bags. Follow me!", said Mina, who had long blonde hair in a red bow and blue eyes. She stopped at a set of twin-sized beds, which were arranged in a row of five and along the opposite wall, was another row of five beds.   
"These two are free, here let me show you the dressing rooms and the other stuff in here. Two people share one of these huge dressers and down that hallway, is the bathroom. I'll let you unpack now, and if you have any questions or any anything, you can ask me. You'll be able to meet everyone else in... twenty minutes for dinner. Oh, breakfast is served at six in the morning, dance practice is from seven to two. Then we have lunch and, after that, we all go to class for three hours, that's where everyone is now, dinner's at seven and after that is basicly free time to do your homework or get together with your partner and practice dancing. Ten o'clock is light's out and I think that's it.", Mina said, smiled and left.   
  
  
Look for chapter four.  



	4. Part Four

The Ballroom Dancers  
By: Serenity S.H. Shadow  
PART FOUR  
  
"Hey! My name's Amara and this is Michelle, Trista, and Heather. She's Ami, Rei, Lita, and I'm sure you know Mina. After all, she is the welcoming committee. Where did you used to live?", asked Amara, a tall blonde-haired gray-eyed, who, if you didn't look at carefully, would probably mistaken for a boy. Michelle was very pretty, with sholder-length aqua-green hair and blue eyes. Trista had knee-length dark green hair and redish-black eyes. Heather had stormy gray eyes and jet black hair, which fell at shoulder-length. Ami had dark blue hair cut above her shoulders and light blue eyes. Rei had raven black hair down her back and violet eyes. Lita had green eyes and auburn hair half way down her back. Then they all decided to eat dinner up in the bedroom.  
Once they had settled themselves on the floor, they began discussing where they used to live and how they ended up at Keri's school. Amara and Heather turned out to be two of Keri's seven adopted children, all from Northern Korea. Michelle was four when Keri had seen her at a macerana dance contest in France. Trista was found in New Orleans when her third grade music teacher had called Keri when she danced to Mozart, ever though she didn't know a step at the time. Rei lived in San Francisco and her mom needed her to enroll in a boarding school. Rei, who loved to dance, chose this one. Lita and Ami were next door neighbors and lived a few blocks over from here. Mina had lived in Australia and signed up for it through her school.  
"Who are your partners for the dance compitions and practice times?", Rini asked, and giggled when quite a few of them blushed.  
"When we have the single-dance couple compititon, we're paired off with whoever is on our level of dance skills. Here's our school picture, taken one year ago. See that cute blonde? He's my partner", Mina said, "and this one here left but then came back...", she went on.   
"Sorry you had to put up with the guy's tales of how they got here, anyway, Rei goes with Patrick, Lita with Nick, Mina and Matt. Kyle's with Ami, Heather and Codey, David's with Trista, I'm paired with Victor, and Michelle's with Brandon. Much to her distaste. You see, they have been enemies since fifth grade and deep down, I know, that they like each other. But, of course, neither of them with ever admit it.", Amara said.  
"That's not true! And you know it!", Michelle said, over hearing what Amara had said to me.  
"Sorry, sorry. Don't blow a gasket over it. Chill!!", Amara said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. Everyone laughed at the scene.  
  
Sorry, my mind is tired. Look for Chapter 5.  
  



	5. Part Five - Notice inside.

The Ballroom Dancers  
By:Serenity S.H. Shadow  
PART FIVE  
  
The next day, Serena woke up to sound of a very irritating bell ringing. She heard someone roll over and rustle in their covers.  
"SEVEN FORTY?? Get up everyone, we are gonna be so late!!", Rei said, and was running back and forth from the bathroom to the dressing room, crossing through the bedroom in between. With lots of groans, yawns, and running to and fro, they incredibly managed to get to their first class, but had to miss breakfast. World History was their first class of the day. Not only was it boring, but, it had the most homework involved. Everyone but Micheru and Ami fell asleep, Serena drooling slightly on her cheek. After that they went to geometry and literature.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: If someone would like to take this story over, and finish it or re-write it, please e-mail me or leave it in a review.(if saying so in a rewiew, please leave your e-mail address so I can comtact you.) Thanks for your time! 


End file.
